The Second Time Around
by scented-books
Summary: "Second times a charm…." She stopped for a breath, "This was the only way I could make it right this time." Her entire body was mildly shaking now "Mia?" Severus whispered "I'll see you on the train Severus." "Mia? No! Don't leave me again!" she heard Remus yell as she looked away from Severus as she felt he finally understood what she was doing. "I'm Sorry"
1. Chapter 1

**August 27** **th** **, 1997 7 months, 4 days.**

 **Grimmauld Place Study**

Severus didn't know how or when Hermione would get thrown back to 1971, or when she would return, and he was curious. The day he met her would forever change is life, she was annoying and talkative, but alas she was his best friend. They had met officially on the train in second year, she chose to sit with him, merlin knows why, but he was thankful.

He wondered as he sat in Grimmauld Place, the current headquarters of the Order, if this time, things would be different, it was a possibility of course, she could make different decisions maybe even save everyone in the process. That was the thing with time, nothing was ever certain, with one move she could change everything.

No. That was dangerous. Everything must stay the same. She mustn't know.

His thoughts were of course ruined by a certain werewolf coming into the room.

"She smells different." Remus flatlined

"Excuse me?"

"She. Smells. Different…" Remus scrunched his eyebrows, "Familiar."

Severus stood up and leaned against the desk in the room, "What are you on about Lupin?"

"Her scent changed Snape and I don't know why. I can't explain it."

Severus raised his brow, "And do pray tell, what does she smell like?"

"Pack."

"Excuse me?"

"She smells like she smelt when we all made her pack. The exact same." Remus sat down in the adjoining chair and tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't understand."

"That doesn't make since, she hasn't even went back yet. They aren't even here how do you know what she smells like?"

Remus gave him a look like it was obvious, "Following them obviously. Like I would let my mate wonder around alone like that." He paled

"What did you just say?"

Severus watched with wide eyes as Remus put his hands back into his hair, "She's my mate."

He sat back into his chair thinking on those words. A werewolf finding their mate was rare, so rare that there wasn't much information on the subject. The only things that are known is that in the rare occurrence that a werewolf does find their mate, they are bonded for life, and the werewolf marks their mate, and this allows them to feel each other's emotions and not want to be separated for long periods of time. The werewolf's need to protect their mate would be to strong for them to be apart for very long.

"Your mate?" the wolf didn't reply immediately but nodded his head solemnly, "When did you know?" Remus didn't answer, "Lupin, when did you know?" he asked again irritated.

"On my 16th birthday." He sighed deeply before continuing, "Her and James attempted to make me a cake without Nillys help and there was so much smoke she had to open up all the windows in the kitchen, my senses were already on high alert because the full moon was so close, so I wanted the smell out as much as they did, so I helped her open one of the windows and I smelled her scent then."

"Why couldn't you smell it before?"

"I don't know, but I smelled her then, and I was intoxicated. I think I stood there and stared at her for 15 minutes before James opened his mouth because you came in the door."

Severus smirked, "I'd never seen them argue like that."

"She was pissed, he was pissed. They didn't talk to each other for a couple days." Remus sighed

"You ever tell her?" Severus seriously questioned

"No. I didn't want to scare her away."

"This is Mia Potter were talking about, she would've understood, plus even though they are completely different people Mia was smarter than everyone, plus I'm sure she wouldn't have minded spending eternity with you, she never shut up about you for a while." Severus smirked as he watched the werewolf turn pink at his accusation.

Enjoying this Severus continued, "Sometimes I think that Mia and I got too close, I know things about your relationship that I'd rather not know, like that thing you do with your tongue and..."

"Ok! That's enough!" Remus said standing up his entire face a bright shade of pink, "I'd rather not think of those things right now."

"This is as enjoyable as I thought it would be old friend."

"Oh, shut up Snape."

They both stood in silence for a couple moment before either spoke

"Hopefully it won't be much longer."

"And hopefully we will get to watch her leave."

 **August 31** **st** **, 1997 7 months**

 **Undisclosed location out in the forest**

Mia landed onto the ground with a harsh thud.

" _No no no no no.. This can't be happening... Where the hell am I?_

She grasped the time turner with force. She looked around and noticed a familiar tent set up close by. Mia looked at the time turner below her and realization hit her face, _it sent me back_ "FUCK!" she yelled to no one in particular, she wasn't supposed to go back she was supposed to change things, but she apparently ran out of time. Albus could've mentioned that, before he sealed her mouth shut about the future. Stupid old man, she huffed.

 _What year is it again?"_ she thought as she dug her hands into her bag and pulled out the latest copy of the daily prophet, huh good thing Hermione's so prepared all the time.

 _August 31_ _st_ _, 1997_

It's only been two weeks since she's been gone? Almost 8 years in the past, two weeks here. Gods she hated the concept of time. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here in this time. She belonged with Jamie and… she shuddered… Jamie... in this time, he's gone. Her breath halted, and tears threatened to fall onto the forest ground beneath her. Remus, she sighed, he knew about this all these years, and Snape, the git… no her best friend knew as well.

She had to figure out how to go back, this future is not the final future for Mia Potter, even if she had to pretend to be Hermione Granger until she figured it out. Her thoughts were interrupted by yelling in the distance.

"Hermione!" both boys yelled together as they continued running towards her.

Research will come soon, Mia thought as the boys reached her, right now she had a war to fight and horcruxes to find.

"Guys!" she yelled throwing herself into their embrace, gods Harry looked just like Jamie, she thought as tears welled into her eyes again.

"Hey hey..." Harry said rubbing the tears away, "Where have you been are you ok?"

Mia realized that she needed to keep her emotions in check when looking at her best friend in this timeline, and replied sniffling, "I'm okay, just so happy to see you both again."

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"I went out to broaden the protective charm farther to help us and I couldn't find my way back. It took me days to locate the tent again." She lied swiftly

"Oh ok." Ron shrugged walking away, idiot.

"I'm glad you're okay." Harry replied, "Were going to have to relocate though." He finished with a sigh

"Then what are we waiting for?" she said straightening herself out, "Let's get moving."

 **April 7** **th** **1998 9 days**

 **Unknown location in the forest**

She had been reading and researching for months. Ron, while wearing the locket has since left her and Harry and returned weeks later with an "I'm sorry" and "I saved his life" as the apology. Mia had not been happy but accepted for the sake of James, no Harry. Her mind needed to stop doing that. In that time between she visited James and Lily's grave, this only persuaded her farther to continue her research. As far as she knows, her wreath still sits proudly on display for her fallen brother and his lovely wife. Harry's wand is now broken due to Nagini, she had saved his life, but his wand paid the price. They now share a wand. Harry didn't notice that her wand was different than before, thankfully.

Lunas father had recognized her immediately, she confided in the man of her plans, with only an eyebrow raised he provided her with the book she is now currently reading. He must've wanted to bring Pandora back, she mused sadly. He had said Voldemort's name that day, triggering the snatchers to attempt to come and collect them. Thankfully the three had gotten away, Xenophillis did not, she was angry with him now, but hopes that they are all okay.

The two boys were currently outside making sure everything was safe. Though she didn't know for sure, she knew that she needed to find what she was looking for and soon, because the snatchers won't stop until they find them.

 **April 9** **th** **, 1998 7 days**

She hasn't slept in 48 hours. She was close, she could feel it. This book was calling out to her, but she just couldn't find it. Most of this book was in German and was no doubt hard to translate without them moving to a new location every night. Then she spotted her translation on the paper below her and gasped at the writing.

 _Time has always been a question in itself. While there are those who wish to travel and come back, there are those who wish to stay in the past._

 _There are few who have succeeded in this form of magic, and those have all failed to succeed in their lifelong wish._

 _One person has performed this spell in the last 100 years, this person is the famous dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He wished to become the most powerful dark wizard of all time, and he did just that. In his travels he brought mayhem to the muggle and wizarding world, creating chaos everywhere he went._

 _There are warnings to those who wish to meddle with time, and the warning comes into this book more than ever. Precautions of permanence to those who wish to change the future and the past as we've come to know is unknown. The spell that is performed should not be taken lightly_

 _The outline is provided on the pages below:_

 _-The caster must wave their wand counter clockwise in a circle mimicking the shape of a twelve-hour clock_

 _-They must recite the following words doing so, "Ad domum novi ante" To the home I knew before_

 _Note that the caster will not return to the same life they are currently leaving. The spell will not allow the caster to return as a time turner would._

 _Along with these things, the caster must die in this life. These are one of the consequences of dealing with time._

She finally found it, in that crazy man's book, she found it. Looking back down on the pages she realized what must happen to Hermione Granger.

She will have to die sometime after the spell is performed.

 **April 14th, 1998 2 days.**

She was running for her life. The snatchers were on their tails. They had located them early that morning as have been chasing them relentlessly for a couple hours. Mia's legs wouldn't stop as she tried with all her might. The boys were following closely behind her, yelling spell after spell to keep them all safe. "Bombarda!" she yelled, as two of the five snatchers exploded before them. They kept running.

"Incarcerous!" One of the snatchers yelled and Mia fell to the ground with a harsh snack

"Ahh!" she cried as the pain hit her face

"Hermione!" both boys yelled

"Get out of…" she started before she was muffled, "Shut up Potter." The snatcher said in her ear, "We've been looking for you for a long time, he will be so happy we've caught you." Her muffled cries were heard as she silently sent a stinging jinx onto Ron and Harry and yelped as the snatcher pulled on her hair tighter.

"They must be important. Looks kind of like Harry Potter doesn't it Mia?" the snatcher laughed

Greyback, Mia paled

"Ah always thought you were smarter than that, disguising yourself as a mudblood all this time only to get yourself captured in the end. Such a shame." Greyback continued, "You'll be a fine prize for the dark lord." He said as they all disapparated away.

 **Malfoy Manor**

 _No_ she thought as they were all dragged away into the manor.

"We've brought something special for the dark lord Bella."

Bellatrix turned away from the fireplace, "Harry Potter?" she asked excitedly

"We're not sure." Greyback replied, "but we did bring someone we thought you might like to see."

Bellatrix's eyes landed on Mia's binded form as she stared at the missing women with wide eyes. "Mia Potter." A large menacing smile formed on her face.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances at one another before Ron spoke, "Who? Her names Hermione."

"You're not fucking helping you idiot." Mia sneered

"Hermione Granger? The mudblood witch traveling with Harry Potter?"

Ron and Harry both paled as Mia sent them both an angry glance.

"DRACO!" Bellatrix suddenly yelled

"Yes, aunt Bella?" Draco walked into the room with his father solemnly

"Lucius didn't Draco go to school with Harry Potter?"

"Yes he did." Lucius answered angerly

Bellatrix nodded towards the trio and yelled, "Well what are you waiting for! Is that Harry Potter or not!"

"Go on son, Is that Harry Potter?" Lucius asked

"I can't - can't be sure." He said backing away and around to where his mother now stood.

"USELESS. TAKE THEM DOWN TO THE DUNGEONS" she yelled, as Greyback grabbed all three of them to take them downstairs. "Except the girl, I'd like to have a chat with an old friend." She said cackling as Greyback threw Mia onto the floor.

"I will call the Dark Lord, after I am done with Potter." She sneered and turned to Mia, "Since you like pretending to be a mudblood so much, why don't we give you a permanent reminder

Mia laid on the floor in tears, her arm still bleeding as she waited for the dark lord to arrive. It seemed like hours had passed since the torture began. She could still feel the cruciatus curse running through her veins. After Bellatrix was done she took her down into the same dungeon the boys and everyone else who was captured were in. She hasn't moved since she was thrown in here, every so often she got worried glances from those around her. She felt someone next to her and looked over, it was Dobby.

"Dobby recognizes Mistress Potter. Nilly has said so many good things."

"You know Nilly?" Mia replied quietly

"Nilly is Dobby's family, of course Dobby knows Nilly." He said as if it was obvious."

"That's wonderful Dobby."

"Is Mistress going to perform the spell soon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mistress intends to go back yes? She will need to perform the spell soon then."

"I see." Mia said looking over to where everyone was pretending not to look and continued, "Dobby, I want you to get everyone out of here."

"Mistress would ask that of Dobby!" he yelled

"Yes, I would, Harry needs to be safe from the Dark Lord. He will arrive soon. Dobby needs to take everyone to safety."

"Grimmauld is not safe anymore Mistress."

"Take them to wherever Remus and Severus are. Tell them that you are going to get Hermione per Harrys request." She said sitting up, "you must not tell them who I am, do you understand Dobby?"

"But Mistress is back! They will all be so happy!"

"No Dobby. I will tell them when I arrive. You must promise to not say a word."

Dobby's ears flopped lowly into the shape of his head before replying, "Yes, Mistress."

"Thank you, now get them out of here." Mia said lying back onto the ground.

She heard Harry yelling at her before they all disapparated away with a pop.

 **Shell Cottage**

Dobby landed them all safely outside Shell Cottage just as his Mistress asked him to do so. Dobby was so happy that Mistress was here for now, he would keep her promise, yes, he would. Dobby watched a Remus and Severus came outside after they heard the pop. Just as Mistress wanted.

"Dobby! We left Hermione! We have to go back!" Harry yelled at the Elf

"Dobby is going back to get Mist… Hermione very soon. She is safe."

"SAFE!" Harry bellowed, "He is coming Dobby! For her, and you just left her there!"

"Dobby had no choice, Dobby does not have a choice."

Harry continued yelling, "No choice! I order you to go get her right now!"

"Dobby cannot yet. But he will soon." He says with his ears dropped.

"What did she say to you?" Harry looked at him sternly, "Tell me!"

Dobby burst out in tears, "Dobby is forbidden to tell." He says hitting himself with a rock nearby, "Dobby is forbidden to tell." He repeated.

"What in Merin's name is going on out here?" Remus asked

"Dobby left Hermione at Malfoy Manor is apparently!" he said waving his hand, "is forbidden to tell me why! He promises he is going to get her soon!"

"Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby said interrupting, "But he will respect Mist.. Hermione's decision and not say a word." He said leaving them all open mouthed as he disappeared hopefully going to get Hermione.

Remus put his hands-on Harry's Shoulders with a panicked look on his face, "What do you mean he left her there?"

"He told me that she asked him to get us out of there and to come get her soon. I assume Dobby accepted."

Remus turned to look at Severus who had a look that mirrored Remus's panicked one. "We have to go get her!"

"Remus…"

"No Snape, if she dies, then…"

Severus took Remus to the other side of the yard, "We cannot interfere, if she went back in time, that means she survives this."

"She never said anything…" Remus said with his shoulders slumped

Severus shot him a knowing glance, "How was she supposed too?"

"Did you hear Dobby? He almost called her something else besides Hermione…"

"He was probably just scared because Harry was yelling at him, it was nothing." Severus replied patting Remus on the back, "Now let's wait for your girl to return.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Mia stood up in the dungeon as she heard the Dark Lords arrival. Weakly she recited the spell needed, as she assumed this was when her demise came.

 _Ad domum novi ante,_ she said as she rotated her wand in a circular motion and she felt the power of the spell consume her. She fell to her knees as it coursed through her body. It was painful but nothing like the previous spells of the occurring day. She could do this. Once the pain resided she laid back down onto the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for someone to come get her.

Only a couple minutes passed before the door flung open and the gate smacked against the wall with a loud smack, this made Mia wince.

"Stupid woman." She heard Voldemort say to Bellatrix, "The boy is not here! Did you call me here for this girl laying on the ground?"

Bellatrix looked terrified, "But. But my lord, he was here! Many blood traitors were down here as well. The stupid elf must've gotten them out of here."

"Get out of my sight!" he yelled, "We will discuss your failure later."

Bellatrix ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Now, what do we have here." Voldemort sneered

"Mia Potter." She croaked, "I let them all go, and you won't touch them."

"A Potter?" Voldemort started, "You're dead."

"That's not how it looks right now. I'm breathing pretty well right now."

"Don't speak to me that way!" he yelled, "Crucio!"

Mia yelled in agony once again as the curse hit her head on, "Are you done you foolish girl!"

"I have nothing to lose." She sadly smirked, "Go ahead kill me, you won't get any of them as long as I'm alive."

"I'm not going to kill you here. In the way that you think."

"If you are willing to protect them from me for the time being, then you will die in front of them until I can get to them all myself."

"You will not get to them! I promise you that! Not as long as I'm alive!"

"Ad primum pulveris!" Voldemort yelled as the spell hit her in the chest, "And so you will die in front of them, dissolve into dust as they weep for nothing but powder."

Mia's eyes widen as she heard Dobby enter the dungeon with a pop. She looked at Voldemort one last time before they both disapparated away.

 **Shell Cottage**

Mia landed on the sand roughly as Dobby stood next to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Mistress needs to work on her landings."

"Thank you, Dobby." She replied with a huff rolling over onto her back continuing, "I am going to die Dobby, but I am not sure when." She said looking at him, "I want you to remember me."

Dobby looked at her with wide eyes, "But Mistress said that…"

Harry Interrupted, "Hermione!" he said run towards her and falling to the ground where she laid and hugging her fiercely, "Hello Harry" she said weakly

She saw out of the corner of her eye the two people who made her heart constrict. She locked eyes with Remus for a moment and saw that his eyes were fully golden. She pushed Harry off her and weakly smiled at those who were outside. She pretended to rub her neck as she mid the pack mark her skin bared, it matched Remus and Sirius's, they couldn't see It yet.

She swallowed before she spoke, "I'm sorry I took so long, I brought you something." She said turning to Harry, pulling Godric Gryffindor's sword from her pouch. "Figured you'd like this back." She smiled

She walked towards the cottage, her arm baring the Mudblood scar and looked at Remus's confused face. This was not on her arm when she went into the past the first time. She stopped briefly next to Remus who looked at her with wide eyes.

"I apologize if you were worried, but as for this moment I am fine." She stated simply walking into the house.

 **Final Day**

Mia stood in the sitting room as she heard Molly cooking breakfast. It would be soon, he would not wait to long before the spell took its affect. She could feel the spell coursing through her veins as she stood there looking at a picture of her and her brother that was on the mantle. They seemed to think that she hasn't even left yet, that's why they don't fully recognize her as Mia. She felt Severus walk into the room and stand next to her silently. The others who were in the room didn't seem to notice the man enter. She noticed, she could smell him. Remus was coming closer to the room, but she could smell him anywhere. Perks of being an Animagus, she thought, smiling to herself.

Remus entered the room and sat on one of the chairs, she could feel his eyes staring into the back of her head.

She turned slightly to Severus, "I look a lot like Harry's aunt, I never noticed before." She mused

Remus choked behind them, and Severus answered, "It seems that you do."

Mia turned fully to look at Severus, "There is something that I need to tell you." She paused before exhaling, "Severus."

Recognition flashed before his eyes as he nodded softly, motioning for her to continue.

"I was hit with a spell at the Manor. The Dark Lord will not be able to get to any of you unless I am dead." She said looking at him. "I just want to ask you both something."

Remus stood up and walked over to her, "Anything Hermione." She smiled widely in her mind

She looked him in the eyes "I am asking you to remember me, if anything were to happen."

He sat his hands on her shoulder and she felt that familiar sensation from before, "Nothing is going to happen to you." She realized that he felt it as well and promptly removed his hand from her shoulder and turned away.

She turned to look at the photo again, "I'm afraid something already has." Mia replied, "It was the only way I could fix it this time."

Before either of them could reply to her words, she felt a harsh pain in her chest

" _No_ , I don't want to go yet, I haven't explained." She said falling into Severus's hold.

Severus caught her, and she hugged him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not certain how this is going to happen." She said in a panicked voice grasping onto his hold., "I didn't think it'd be time."

"I don't feel so good."

"Hermione what's going on."

"I didn't want to go like this." She said tears welling up he laid her onto the ground, people forming around them, she watched as Ginny started screaming, Harry held her back with hefty tears flowing out of his eyes.

Mia laid there silently, looking up at the ceiling, her harsh breathing filling the room as she looked at Severus directly, she couldn't look as Remus watched her die, her breathing was becoming shallower.

"I was going to tell you before. Just… wanted to go back…"

"Granger what are you talking about?" Severus replied panicked

"Second times a charm…." She stopped for a breath, "This was the only way I could make it right this time." Her entire body was mildly shaking now

"Mia?" Severus whispered

"I'll see you on the train Severus."

"Mia? No! Don't leave me again!" she heard Remus yell as she looked away from Severus as she felt he finally understood what she was doing. They all noticed the small pieces of thin dust moving from beneath her. Focusing her attention on the ceiling once again she said,

"I'm sorry."

Her body began to come apart in pieces that resembled dust. It flowed up her body and over her face as if the wind was blowing her away. Her eyes stayed open as it finished her nose and finally took over her eyes, she never made a sound as she came apart in small pieces. The particles flew to the fire in the room and disappeared.

Hermione Granger was officially no more.

Mia felt herself being forced back in time. Hopefully this time. It would be permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

Her body reformed slowly, the spell itself was extremely painful. The pieces put themselves back together and she stood firmly before the opened gates of Hogwarts for the third time in her life. She fought back tears as she thought about seeing Jamie and all her friends again. Aging as she had in this life, she didn't remember everything that occurred at the beginning of her journey, but she knew that she needs the de-aging potion for any of this to work properly. An eighteen-year-old girl walking around Hogwarts would be. She made her way to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing right away in her Animagus form.

The lynx made its way slowly through the corridors. It was dark out and way past curfew for those currently attending the school. Throughout the years the school never changed much, it was always eerie at night time, especially with the moving portraits following her every move. Most of them were sleeping but there were the few that watched slightly as the large fox ran silently across the wooden floor, careful not to make the slightest noise.

 _ **Hospital Wing**_

Opening the doors to the hospital wing Mia made her way over to the potions cabinet trying her best not to make any loud noises.

"Who are you and what do you think that you are doing?" she heard a voice behind her ask

"Madam Pomfrey correct?" she quietly asked

"Yes, but you knowing who I am doesn't make this situation feel any better."

Mia took a deep breath, "I know this may sound crazy, but my name used to be Hermione Granger, and she was born in the year 1979, When she was eighteen in 1997, a time turner sent her back to this exact year and Headmaster Dumbledore de-aged her." She paused taking a deep breathe, "her name became Mia Potter and she was in this time until she also turned eighteen."

"How is any of this relevant."

"Well that's the thing Madam Pomfrey, I am Mia Potter. After I was sent back to the future I needed to come back… permanently, I wanted a de-aging potion, so I could do this all again, except this time, I will not be leaving."

"So, you're telling me, that you're from the future and will be staying in this time permanently?"

"Precisely."

"I will call Albus, so he can deal with this."

"NO! … I mean no, the last time he knew where I was from, bad things happened that I could've prevented, and I don't want that to happen again." Mia stepped forward, "Please do not tell him anything about what I told you, he must think that I am simply an orphan 11-year-old. Please"

"This is very dangerous information Ms. Granger."

"Potter please."

"Ms. Potter." She corrected and sighed, "Fine, I will get the potion, you will drink it." She pointed a finger at Mia, "We are still going to see Albus, I hope you have a believable story."

"Yes, ma'am." Mia stated softly.

The potion didn't taste as awful as it smelled. Once Madam Pomfrey had given her the potion she immediately drank it without a second thought. The effects took place immediately.

"It's going to hurt a small bit, okay?" she heard Madam Pomfrey say.

She felt herself become shorter and thinner. Her hair became heavier once again as the curls sprang themselves into unforgivable life. The cloths she was currently wearing were to big once again. The agonizing part was her bones de-aging along with her. They felt twice as bad as a growth spurt would since her bones needed to fit into her smaller body. Puberty was reversing itself as the nurse stood there silently waiting for Mia to completely change.

Once things were finished Mia let out a sigh of relief, "That never gets better."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, "Here are some new clothes, put them on so we may go. I am telling the headmaster that you were discovered outside of the castle tonight."

"Thank you." Mia sighed

 **Headmasters Office**

Mia played with her small hands as they waited for Dumbledore to let them in. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous but otherwise the stern look on her face never left. The phoenix final turned to open and neither of them wasted a second getting inside.

"I apologize for the last urgency professor, but this child arrived at Hogwarts a couple of hours ago and is claiming that she has nowhere to go." she sternly said to him.

The headmaster rose from his desk and walked over to Mia, "How old are you and what's your name?"

Mia pretended to think for a moment, "I'm 11… and my name is Hermione."

"How did you get to Hogwarts all by yourself?"

"Oh.. I wasn't alone when I arrived, but the man left and said that I would be safe now that I was here?"

"Interesting." He chuckled to himself, "Where are your parents?

Tears welled up in Mia's eyes, "They're gone, the mean guys hurt them!"

"Mean guys?" Dumbledore looked at her expectantly, "What did they look like? Do you remember?"

Mia shook her head, "they all had masks on, the guy that brought me here had one on too, he was nice though."

Dumbledore took in a breath, "Masks." He looked at Madam Pomfrey whose eyes were wide.

Dumbledore stood back up, "Excuse me for a moment, but I have someone I need to speak with, I won't be long." He said looked at Madam Pomfrey

"You know about the masked men don't you." Madam Pomfrey stated.

Mia sighed, "More than I'd like to know."

She didn't say anything else as they waited.

Dumbledore walked back into the room and began speaking again, "Is there anyone that you are familiar with Hermione? Anyone who would make you comfortable since you are muggle-born?"

"How did you…?"

"I'm simply observant, you never gave me a last name, a pureblood would have." He said with a twinkle in his eye, "May I see your necklace?"

Mia hesitantly took the necklace out from under her newly acquired shirt and held it up for the headmaster to have a closer look at.

"I'd recognize that crest anywhere." She swore his eyes began sparkling, "I assume you are familiar with the Potter family to some extent then?"

She shook her head and replied quietly, "Yes sir."

"You can't possibly want to contact the Potters." Madam Pomfrey interrupted

"It would make the most since, she would be safe with them, I will speak to them about arrangements shortly." He gestured his hand, "please, have a lemon tart." He said as he began to walk away from the two women once again.

"Does he tend to leave this often in the middle of conversations without specifications?" Mia asked

"Of course. A mystery that man is."

Mia hummed in agreement.

After what seemed like a lifetime of awkward silence Dumbledore walked back into the room with none other than Euphemia Potter. She stood tall in her robes and her hair was tied back onto her head in a high bun.

Mom. Mia thought.

She had passed away the last time Mia had been in the past. It felt like a lifetime since she had seen her mother in person, even with the tired look in her eyes she still felt the welcoming of them. After a moment of quiet whispering between the two of them, she heard Euphemia begin talking to her directly.

"Hermione darling, I am so sorry to hear the news of your parents." She paused, "I am so happy that Albus has contacted me this evening." Mia looked up at her then, "I would like you to stay with us, that is, if you would be alright with becoming a Potter?"

Euphemia looked nervous.

"You would be willing to do that?"

"I wouldn't even need to think twice, James would love to have a sister."

"Then I would like that very much." She replied in a small voice

Dumbledore clasped his hands together in victory, "Well then ladies, what are we waiting for?" he put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you home shall we?"

Mia could only shake her head in reply.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

Mia landed on the ground, her brown eyes looking broadly up to the night sky and she felt her breath slowly return after she laid there silently for a couple minutes. Slowly sitting up she began to look around, she recognizes that house anywhere, her smile was blinding in the night, she was home. Euphemia stood silently as she took in her surroundings.

"I apologize for the apparition but the floo is closed at night for the time being." She heard Euphemia say behind her.

"Your house is wonderful Mrs. Potter. I couldn't appreciate this more."

Euphemia showed a small smile, "Darling please call me mom, it will become official in the morning."

Mia looked up at the woman, "Thank you so much for letting me stay." Adding softly, she said, "Mom."

"You want to know a secret Hermione?" she kneeled down to Mia's line of sight, "I've always wanted a daughter, it couldn't bring me more joy than to have you bestowed upon me…. No matter the circumstances."

Mia felt the tears from earlier well back up into her eyes, "Of course mom."

Euphemia rose back up to her normal height, "Let's get you inside, your father has already set your room up for the night."

My father, Mia breathed. He was alive as well. This so far has been the best decision of her life. She couldn't wait to see everyone again.

They both entered the house quietly, it had to be well after midnight. Euphemia led her up the stairs and opened the door near the stairs to the left side of the hallway. As she entered the room, it was almost exactly how she remembered it.

The room was simple as they weren't familiar with her yet. It was clean and smelled of parchment. The bed the situated to the right side of the room, facing horizontal in the middle of the wall. The dresser matched the side tables. The soft brown of the furniture pulled the room together.

"I do hope that this is comfortable for you."

Mia enclosed the space between the two of them and hugged her tightly, "It's perfect." She breathed, she felt Euphemia match her excitement for the hug as the two of them stood there in the doorway for a moment before they both broke the hug at the same time.

Lingering her hand on her shoulder for a moment Euphemia said, "you should get some sleep, James will be curious to who you exactly are in the morning."

Mia laughed

"You should expect many questions." Euphemia said with a smile, "Goodnight dear." She said closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Mom." Mia smiled broadly.

Laying her head down on the bed she sighed in content and fell right asleep.

She felt something poking her in the face as she continued to try to ignore it and get some more sleep before getting up for the day.

"Are you dead?" she heard a voice say, apparently sleeping after eight in the morning was completely out the window.

"No" she grumbled. Recognition flooded her brain as she remembered where she was, and her eyes snapped open as the boy climbed onto the bed to begin pushing her out of the bed.

"So, you're Hermione then? Mom told me that you'll be staying with us for a while, I'm James by the way! Is Hermione your real name? Can I call you something else like Hermy?"

Mia pursed her lips, "Hermy? That sounds like a wild animal."

"Not Hermy then." His face morphed into what Hermione decided to call his attempt at thinking face, "What about Mione or Mya!" he stopped for a moment, "Maybe Mia? Is mom giving you her middle name or do you already have one? If so I could call you Phemia!"

"Hermione would be fine, or any of the options would have chosen." She continued, "Not phemia, I don't like that."

"Hmmmm, well let's do Mia then! Seems the simplest to me." He finished shrugging his shoulders.

Her heart swelled, "Mia's fine, or Mione! I like that one as well."

"Then I'll switch them out every so often." He gestured his hands, "to keep you on your toes and all that rubbish."

She crossed her hands over one another, "Well James seems really adult sounding." She said with mock disgust, "What do you suggest we call you then."

"James is a perfectly normal name, had it since I was born you know."

"Well then ill have to call you Jamie or maybe even mini Fleamont."

"Jamie?! That's a girl's name! and Fleamont! Don't call me that please" he shuddered

"Well it's only fair!" Mia replied

"Hmmpff okay."

After a while of talking they both heard their parents calling them down for breakfast, and they wasted no time in scrambling out of her new bed and joining both adults for a breakfast Hermione could get used to with her family back by her side once more.

Okay! So I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for the wait. I do hope that you all like it. I am writing two other stories but this one is the only one I even have the slightest idea on how to continue.

I cut this one shorter than the first chapter because I would like to get them to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. My ideas that are important occur in later chapters.

Please review! I do hope that you all enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

~ Am I the actual worst? Probably but alas we have returned with another chapter. ~

~The only apology I can give is out of pure laziness but because of those Slytherin traits I have in my soul they have gotten me back on track to continue. ~

~ I do hope that this chapter comes to you when you are well, if not I hope that you get better and feel like yourself once more. ~

~ As always, all characters belong to J.K Rowling, please read and review, but mostly enjoy. ~

~I've been thinking… of sorting Hermione into Slytherin, but I want to do that with every character… I know what you're going to say…. Why? I'm a sucker for my own house and know it better than I'd like to sometimes, but I would like to hear your thoughts on it, if you wouldn't mind. ~

~Also, if anyone has any suggestions on some things they'd like to see in the story I would also take those into consideration, you can comment on here or send an ask to my Tumblr which is 'ScentedBooks' entirely up to you of course. ~

~I redid a piece of this chapter, I had a better idea so its reuploaded, I apologize. The next chapter will be up shortly. ~

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **April 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Monday**_

Breakfast was always Mia's favorite part of being at home. Nilly doted and prodded to make sure everything was perfect much to James dismay. He enjoyed the other facts of an elf, like cleaning his room and making sure he didn't forget anything before he went with his mum or dad somewhere, but the dotting was annoying. He didn't mean it to be, but he was eleven for merlin sakes, he is able to cut his own food very nicely thank you very much.

Mia could tell her brother was brooding over the fact that he wasn't able to do anything him as they all ate quietly during breakfast, it was as though no one really knew what to say. She sighed quietly and began to look around the kitchen and peering into the adjoining sitting room where the floo sat, the embers fading out from keeping the manor warm from the night before.

It was just as she remembered, the thought made her heart swell. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room that she once called home for so many years, she'd ought to have to ask if mum had any chance for dimmer colors, even though it made her feel safe. She could see the welcoming windows from where she sat as the sun shown through in the early morning light. The red and gold drapes were held firmly open to what she assumed to be magic. The wood of the tables matching the one that she sat at, of course they matched throughout, how could she have not noticed in the seven years that she lived in this home, her home. She continued looking with awe at the soft furniture that she spent reading at for classes as well as personal time, it was good to be home.

"Hermione darling?" she heard her mother ask.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I lost myself there for a moment." She sheepishly replied.

Both parents raised their eyebrows, making them look even more amused.

Fleamont continued as if ignoring her shy expression, "I do hope that you slept well last night, it was quite the surprise when Euphemia woke me up informing me of my newfound daughter."

She put her head down, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding..." but she was cut off.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, "You are welcome here Hermione, my wife tells me that she is rather happy that you are in our lives now."

Euphemia spoke next, "This is _your_ home now as too darling, I am beside myself on what to do with you because I never got the chance to have a girl around, so I intend of making the most of our time together and making up for everything I have missed."

Tears welled up in Mia's eyes as Fleamont winked at his wife as he spoke, "I don't suppose that you have many things for you to wear do you petal?"

'Petal' she hadn't heard that name in years, tears were going to fall soon if she didn't get herself together. She took a deep breath in and continued.

"No… not really, just what Madam Pomfrey lent me when I arrived." She voice still small.

Euphemia clasped her hands together, she looked as though Christmas came early, "Then we will have to change that wont we! After all you both are going to be starting Hogwarts this September and I want both of you to have proper clothes."

"But mommmmm! It's not for a couple of more months! I have quidditch to practice for!" James basically yelled.

"James! You can't play quidditch your first year, you know that." His father sternly said, but at the look on James face he continued less sternly, "I will take you to get your supplies while your mother and sister get what they need."

"Thank goodness, I can't bare to shop for anymore bloody clothes than I have now."

Mia's eyes widened, "Language Jamie! You're only eleven!"

"Jamie?" Fleamont asked looking over to his wife seeing her eyes sparkle.

James rolled his eyes, "You act as though you aren't eleven _Mia_ my dear _sister_."

"Mia?" Fleamont stated, continuing to look at his wife.

"You shouldn't say those words they make you look bad." Mia hotly replied.

Before things got to riled Euphemia interrupted, "You already have nicknames for one another?"

"Hermione is to hard of a name to say mum, Mia is much easier." James stated as though it was obvious.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "If I have to have a nickname than he does too."

Euphemia chuckled to herself, "Alright children. We'll go to Diagon Alley next week first thing."

 _ **April 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Thursday**_

Mia sat reading in the sitting room as the floo roared to life and none other an Albus Dumbledore walked through.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter." He said walking into a more direct view, "Is James around, I have something to deliver to the both of you personally."

"Ill go get him!" Mia said as she got up from her chair and ran from the room, hardly containing her excitement. In no time both children returned to the sitting room with their parents in tow, the excitement on both of their faces was potent to everyone in the room.

"What can we do for you Albus?" Fleamont asked

"I've come to deliver the children's Hogwarts letters personally." Turning to Mia to continue, "and to see how Hermione is adjusting of course." A smile on his face.

Mia felt herself get excited once again, the first time she received her Hogwarts letter had been confusing but swiftly turned into the happiest moment in her life. The second time, she tried not to think about since the man in front of her silenced her from talking about the future right before that time. This time it would be different, and Mia was trying her best to contain her excitement from pouring of her face as the thought of her future friends came to life. It was exhilarating to think about, and in the politest way she could she held out her hand for the letter, just then James did the same and she couldn't help but to smile broader at that.

He handed the two letters to each child and they opened them slowly, almost like they were worried he was going to take them away at any moment. The glow of each of the children's faces stayed as they read through the leader with eagerness written all over their faces. Mia turned to her mother.

"Mum we finally have the list we need to go shopping!" she turned back to Dumbledore looking him right in the eyes, "Thank you so much Professor!"

"Were just going shopping next week dear we can get supplies closer to the school year."

Albus noticed her mind was blocked immediately, how was a child, merely eleven able to have this kind of barriers surrounding their mind unconsciously? She must not be doing it on purpose he presumed to himself.

"You are both welcome, I will see you both on September 1st, ready to start the new year." He looked to the Potter parents and continued, "I do hope to speak to you more often, I do not get to visit much anymore."

Fleamont smirked, "With all due respect sir, please use your personal owl, I don't want my beautiful wife thinking that our children are getting into trouble all of the time."

Dumbledore laughed, "I do hope not, I will take your suggestion Fleamont. Now I am sorry, but I must begin preparing for the start of year, it's an exciting time every term."

"Bye Professor! Thanks for the letters!" Mia and James said at the same time.

James turned to Mia, "Wicked!" With a smile on his face, "We're becoming the same person Mum!"

Fleamont yelled, " _Limely!"_

She heard Hermione in the back of her mind, it sounded like _that elf does not deserve to be yelled at, she should be treated as a person!_ Shaking her head, she had a feeling that opinion would remain with the both of them until the end of time.

"Young Miss and Mister got their Hogwarts letters yes?" Limely asked looking hopeful.

"Yes Limely! Isn't it _so_ exciting!" James yelled once more, "Hogwarts! Can you believe it?!"

"Limely is proud of course, young mister and miss will do quite well, Limely is sure of it."

"Do not raise Mia's ego anymore, we don't want two James running around the house." Euphemia said with a large smirk on her face.

"Limely will do as Limely wishes with young mistress, she deserves it, yes she does." Mia was surely never going to get used to the elf's attitude, no matter how many times she meets her for the first time. She heard Fleamont burst out laughing as Euphemia smiled proudly at the elf but couldn't help herself as she began to shake her head.

"Alright Limely, but we are going shopping next weekend, so _Mia_ will have everything for you to dress her up in when we get back."

"Mum!" Mia exclaimed, "I am not a doll."

"Of course not dear but Limely will dress you up anyways, there's no stopping her."

Mia huffed but knew it was going to happen anyways.

 _ **Diagon Alley**_

 _ **August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

Diagon Alley wasn't this busy when they came down here a few months ago to get clothes that her mother deemed "appropriate" for an eleven-year-old girl to wear during the summer as well as in school under her robes. She looked down at what she was currently wearing and thought she looked quite nice. She wore a peach top that buttoned down the front that looked wonderful on her skin tone she thought anyways. James thought she looked pale but he was wearing a similar shirt except it was in red. Her shirt was tucked into a skirt that reminded her of the uniform she wore in her previous Hogwarts experiences. She had on petite flats and her mother told her she looked adorable to James opinion didn't matter.

They stood in Diagon Alley to finally shop for school supplies, she was extremely excited about this fact because no matter where she was, there was nothing wrong with reading a good book.

The commotion of various parents reminded Mia of her location, luckily she was paying attention when her mother began speaking.

"Alright children, if we meet anyone in the Alley today we are telling them that you both are twins. I do hope that is okay, it will help with explaining why you are both the exact same age."

"Yes mum!" The children both agreed.

"See it's already showing!" Fleamont said smiling widely.

Their acceptance of her always felt overwhelming but she smiled back nonetheless.

"Come, lets go get you some much needed supplies." Her mother said pretending not to notice Mia's tears.

After many stores both children had everything that they needed. Mia was currently begging James to go to Flourish and Blotts and _then_ Quality Quidditch Supplies but James was having none of it.

" _Mia dear sister_ we _have_ to go there first, or everything will be gone!"

" _Jamie my annoying brother_ there will still be plenty of stuff in there _after_ we go look at the books!"

James rolled his eyes, "You act like there isn't going to be any books left if we go there first, if there _will_ be brooms then there _will_ be books!"

They were both so engrossed with their arguing that they didn't notice the boy looking down at his shoes as he walked briskly away from his mother.

"James." Mia stated sounding exactly like her mother, "Flourish and Blotts is closer! It doesn't make any since to walk past it..." she started as the her and the boy ran straight into one another and they both went straight to the ground, somehow not hitting James in the process.

"Oy! Watch where you're going mate! You just ran over my sister!"

"I believe that we ran into one another Jamie, I'm sure he didn't mean too."

She looked up to see the boy rubbing his head, "She's right," he mumbled.

 _Severus_

She stood up quickly and began to help him pick up his things off the ground. He sneered slightly at the help as he got up himself wiping the dirt off his trousers and began to pick things up as well. They handed each other their stuff quietly.

Mia started, "I am really sorry about not paying attention."

"It's fine." He said quietly, "Best watch where you're going from now on then."

Mia let out a small smile, "I better." She could see the surprise on Severus's face as she continued to be nice.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't catch your name! Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, I am, and you don't know my name because I didn't give it to you."

That turned Mia's smile into a frown as he continued, "I'm leaving, thanks I guess." He said quietly and continued to brush past her, missing the look of her that crossed her face entirely.

Mia turned back to James, "That was quite weird don't you think?" James scoffed, "He seemed like a tosser running into you like that."

Mia waved her hand in dismissal, "He didn't mean to Jamie, no need to be rude about it." She took the conversation elsewhere, "Do you think that you could teach me to fly on a broom?"

James eyes lit up with that single sentence, "You didn't tell me that you were interested in Quidditch!"

"I'm not really, I just think that learning would be okay, it's not like I'm going to try out for the team or anything."

 _Surely not_ she thought following her brother to find their parents, both stores forgotten for now.

"Mum!" James yelled throughout the house, "I can't find my old broom!"

"Why on earth do you need your old broom James? You didn't break the new one, did you?"

James rolled his eyes, "Of course not! Mia wants to learn to fly, and we need my old broom to help her!"

Euphemia's eyes widened, "Why on earth would you want to fly Hermione?"

"I don't like the heights very much." She replied fidgeting with her shirt, "and I thought if I learned to fly it may help me with that fear mum." Euphemia's eyes softened with that.

"Well, if you think it'll help." She turned to look at James, "Get your father to help, I don't need her hurting herself because you were to careless."

James beamed, "Of course mum!" he then ran away calling for his father loudly.

"It makes me so happy that you do not feel the need to flounce everywhere you go." Euphemia said to Hermione with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I prefer a delicate saunter."

"Of course you do dear."

Both Mia and James were outside listening to their father explain the importance of safety when flying on a broom. It was likely, Mia thought that she was listening more attentively than James was currently. He looked antsy and full of excitement while Mia felt more nervous than had in a while.

"Now petal, when you are flying I want you to make sure your body stays steady, it won't do you any good to be stiff, it throws off balance." Fleamont stated with a smile and continued, "Now James, why don't you show your sister how its done, it may help elevate her nerves." He finished with a new knowing smile.

"Okay dad." She wasted no time in mounting his new broom and lifting into the lower end of the sky. His face went from excitement to a feeling of newfound freedom that came with flying on a broom. In the depth of her mind she felt that she should be afraid of flying but seeing James look so happy, she wondered if she could also feel like that.

"Alright petal mount your broom just like James did, wonderful. Now easily make a jumping motion to lift yourself off the ground." Mia closed her eyes. "Petal open your eyes and look."

Mia reopened her eyes to see that she was indeed off the ground, her nerves were coming back onto full force but she trying to soothe them down by looking at Jamie flying around in happiness.

"Good, now lean the handle forward a bit to make yourself go forward, this will also help you elevate yourself into the air." She did as she was told, and the broom followed her command effortlessly. She smiled softly.

"I'm doing it dad!" she yelled in excitement.

"Sure, you are petal, you are a Potter after all." Mia only smiled in response, fully taking off to race after James, neither of them noticed that Fleamont had a peculiar look in his eyes at the confidence that Mia had in in flying, and the way that she held herself on a broom, perhaps he should go get a snitch and make the passing of time more enjoyable.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **The same night**_

 _ **August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

Mia laid awake in her bed, how could she be so stupid to forget dreamless sleep potion. She's taken one every single night she has stayed here. Nilly was adamant that she gets some sleep. "Young Miss must be on her schedule for Hogwarts, no one likes to see dark circles, no they don't" she could hear the elf in her mind saying. She hoped that she didn't have any more nightmares, but not everyone gets what they wish for.

It only took 30 minutes of blissful sleep before things were no longer easy to ignore. She could practically feel the blade piercing her skin once again, the blood dripping from her arm. Sweat was forming onto her sleeping form and her small whimpers threatened to become louder with every cut she remembered from that dreadful night. Gods she didn't even process this properly before she left to come home again. She should've said something sooner.

James was walking by Mia's room to go sneak some sweets from the kitchen while Nilly was sleeping. It was always the perfect time for him to do so. He stopped in front of her door once he realized that he could hear small cries coming from inside Mia's room. His eyes widened as he pushed the door open, all thoughts of candy behind him.

"No! Not the curse again!"

"Mia? Mia! Please wake up!"

James crawled into her bed not hesitating before taking her into his arms and cuddling her with all his mite. She heard James soothing words as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Jamie?" she said, her lip quivering.

"I'm here Mia. I'm here." He said not ending the hug he bestowed on her.

She continued crying as James continued telling her that she was okay now. After a couple of minutes, he felt her start to hug him back as tightly as she was hugging him.

"It's going to be alright Mia. I've got you…. I'll keep you safe."


	4. Chapter 4

~ Hello, Hello! ~

~ I do hope this chapter comes to you in a good place ~

~ You may have noticed that I have changed the last chapter, slightly. It is all for good reason I assure you , Don't fight me but I assure you that Hermione will be playing Quidditch ~

~ As always, none of these characters belong to me, I am simply using them to benefit my fantasies in the world of Harry Potter ~

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **August 31st, 1971**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

James had been beside Mia ever since that he witnessed and comforted her from her nightmare in the past week, much to Mia's happiness and dismay. He didn't understand where the nightmare had come from, but he knew that he didn't want them to happen again. She assured him over and over that she was fine, and he grumbled and pouted for about two days before Mia distracted him with more flying. She was becoming fond of flying, and to her surprise the fear was quickly going away, and she knew that she only had Jamie and her father to thank for that.

Today distracted her even more so as the one-time James finally unstuck the glue from her, Limely and Milly were poking and prodding to make sure that 'little miss looked appropriate for her first day at Hogwarts, even though she was going to be on a train for most of the day and to the start of the night.

The sun was barely shining through as she bit back a retort when Limely told her to stand still for the tenth time since beginning their dressing on the girl. Looking at herself in the mirror, her wild curls stood up and around disobediently across the front of her face and all around the area, her hair reminded her of Jamie's. The thought made her smile.

When they were finished they popped away and she could hear the groan from Jamie down the hall, she snickered as the elves continued with him as they did with her.

Looking at herself in the mirror once more, she decided that she look pretty in her new robes that her mother had helped her pick out and was continued overwhelmed with excitement with returning to Hogwarts once again.

"Children!" her mother yelled after a while, "It's time to go, the train will be waiting!"

James opened her door and beckoned her to follow as he galloped through the house and met their parents, she was not far behind, sauntering with grace, smirking to herself.

 _ **Platform 9 ¾**_

 _ **And the Hogwarts Express**_

 _ **The same day**_

"Now I want you both to stay out of trouble this year. I don't want any owls telling me that you've gotten caught." He winked at James much to Mia's dismay. He had been given the invisibility cloak the day before and Mia found herself to be a bit jealous of her brother.

"Fleamont!" their mother scolded, "Both of you please be careful, and owl me once you both get sorted. I am beside myself, because I want to know where you both will be placed and how you are both settling in."

"Yes mum." They replied together, and James sent another smirk Mia's way. They have been doing this more often every day much to once again, her dismay.

She felt older in times like this, her memories clashing together and apart at the same time. She'd always called him Jamie, just to embarrass him of course, but if he would just learn how to say Hermione things would be much more simple, she'd take 'mione for example or even maybe Phemia if it came down to it. She shuddered, she loved her mother but that name was not being passed down again.

Together they walked away from their parents, wands clutched in hand and their belongings taken from them to be put safely on the train until their arrival. The twin's owls seated unhappily with the rest of their belongings as they also waited until the arrival of each of their owners once again.

They boarded the train and James took off in a run to find a seat. "Jamie must you run everywhere we go!" she said yelling as she followed him, not running persay but walking quickly towards her brother as he entered a compartment that two other people hastily left. Two people Hermione recognized _Lily and Severus. Merlin._ Best not to bring it up.

She was behind him quickly and immediately noticed two people seated in the compartment with her brother, "James! Why must you run!" she asked strictly, "You look like a animal when you do that."

"Mione, its not a big deal. Just calm down." She scoffed as he moved on, "I want to introduce you to my new friends!" he said patting the seat next to him.

She sat down and waited for him to introduce them, "This is Sirius and Remus! They're in our year!"

 _Remus,_ she thought with a smile

"Lovely to meet you both." She turned to Remus who had a book in his hands, "What are you reading?" she asked as James and Sirius began to talk adamantly about Quidditch.

He looked surprised when she singled him out to talk to him and replied so quietly that she almost didn't hear him correctly, "Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh!" she replied with light in her eyes and moved to sit next to him effectively pushing Sirius out of her way, "I've read that!"

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, and Hermine waved him off with some strong apologies, giving her attention to Remus, "It's got all the information you could ever need for Hogwarts, one of my favorite books really." She finished with a smile.

"Ummm yeah… It's one of my favorites as well." He sheepishly replied, "my mum wanted me to be informed of all the houses before we got to school."

That got both boys attention again as James spoke, "Mione and I will be in Gryffindor surely, how about you both?"

Sirius got a dark expression on his face, "I'll likely be in Slytherin. Almost every member of my family has been."

"You can always make a choice you know." Hermione replied to his sad expression, "the hat will take it to heart."

James rolled his eyes, "Don't you mean it's magic Mia, the hat doesn't have a heart."

"I was the idea of it Jamie, not to be taken seriously."

"I'm never taken Seriously, I am Sirius." He interrupted making James laugh out loud and both Remus and Hermione roll their eyes.

"I'm just saying that it doesn't hurt to ask."

"I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor with you lot." Remus said quietly

"I'll be your friend either way Remus." She said with a beaming smile causing him to return a small once.

They were interrupted when a small blonde boy opened the door to their compartment making Hermione narrow her eyes.

"Hi…. Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full

 _Peter_ she growled

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1971**_

Hermione and James stood close together as they entered the great hall. She sighed as she felt the safety of Hogwarts drift into her soul again. The magical sky that was above the great hall made her heart sore. The four tables were aligned as they waited for the sorting to begin. James took ahold of her hand and gripped it tightly as McGonagall spoke proudly about Hogwarts. The song was finished, and names were being called out. One by one nervous first years came from the crowded and were sorted.

"Black, Sirius!" the entire hall sat quietly as they watched as Sirius closed his eyes waiting for the hat to make its decision. After a couple of minutes McGonagall raised her eyebrows as the hat seemed to make the decision Hermione already knew, "Gryffindor!" the hall was silent again before the Gryffindor table clapped loudly for its new unexpected member. He sent the entire hall a smirk before making his way to the table.

"Goyle, Catherine!" she called out and not a moment later the first Slytherin made their way to the table, followed by Mary Macdonald who was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I'm so excited Mia!" James loudly whispered beside her

"Evans, Lilly!" "Gryffindor!" she watched with sad eyes when she glanced over to Severus who was seated at the Slytherin table who looked beside himself.

The names went on until James name was called.

"Potter, James!" the hat barely touched his head before it shouted out a bellowing "Gryffindor!" causing another applause to erupt from the Gryffindor table. He sent Hermione thumbs up before running to the table to sit next to Sirius and Remus. The three of them looked at her with bright smiles before McGonagall continued.

"Potter, Hermione!" she walked slowly to the stool before sitting down and the hat began to speak to her.

" _Well, Well. It seems as you have been in this position before." The hat paused, "Oh twice in fact, Ms. Potter. You have the bravery and the ambition to return here once again"_

" _You have seen the reason why."_

" _Of course, Of course. Now, where to put you this time? I feel many different qualities radiating off you, determination is strong, but so is your cunning plans for the future._

 _Cunning, she held a breath_

 _Do you have any suggestions Ms. Potter, people are starting to stare? I find myself at a crossroads with your brilliant mind, the bravery, as well as the ambition for success. No? You wish for me to make the decision? Very well, I believe that the place for you is going to be…_

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled, and Hermione's heart dropped and she didn't move from her seat for a moment as she watched the crowds stunned silence. McGonagall broke her from her trance.

"Go on child." She spoke softly and Hermione went to the Slytherin table as the names continued to be called out. She refused to meet her brothers eye or any of their friends, _no_ she stopped herself. _His friends._ They would never talk to me now that I'm a snake.

She felt someone come and sit down next to her and speak, "It's not all bad you know?" the girl said next to her, "There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin." Hermione looked up to see who was talking to her.

"The names Ophelia by the way, Ophelia Delany."

"Hermione Potter." She replied softly, poking at the food that was now in front of her.

"Oh, I know who you are. Potter is a very popular name." Hermione looked back down at her food

"Anyways, I think that you're being to hard on yourself. Oh! I almost forgot." She said gesturing in front of her, "This is Emma Vanity!" she's a prefect, fifth year."

"Hello…" Hermione said softly. Emma replied with a stronger hello and smiled at her brightly, "You'll be alright here, us Slytherins always look after one another."

"Thank you." Hermione said feeling a little better.

Emma continued, "So you going to try out for the Quidditch team next year? I'm sure ill be captain by then!"

"Oh I'm not sure… I only started riding a broom during the summer."

"Well if you change your mind, a Potter would be a great addition to the team."

After dinner Hermione managed to avoid her brother and his friends all together and followed Emma down to the dungeons.

The Slytherin common room was nicer than she thought it would be. It was still dark but Hermione wasn't intimidated about that. She looked around in awe with the rest of the first years. Walking down the provided steps that were a deep green color she noticed a large desk next to the even larger fireplace that had the house crest proudly on display. There were two couches that sat across from once another with a table in the center. Another desk sat in front of the sitting area, waiting to be studied on. Large bookshelves lingered the walls on the far end of the room, where different tables and chairs were placed. The windows were a different story. They demanded their presence, just outside was the black lake, murky but beautiful. Emma guided the girl first years to their dorms and Hermione once again marveled at the sight, nearly missing the other girls who joined her in the room.

All of belongings including her owl were already by her beside. Her trunk was at the bottom of her bed and her uniform for the next morning was seated on the dresser next to her bed. This room was much different than the Gryffindor dorms, these beds were painted in the dark green that matched the common room. The room was still circular to create the illusion of more area and the beds five beds sat along the walls. Each already assigned to the new members. After taking in her surroundings the girls began to introduce themselves.

A caramel skinned girl with beautiful long black hair introduced herself as Angelique Rosier, she had already changed into her night clothes and plopped herself onto the bed farthest away from Hermione. Another girl who was focused on unpacking her things and organizing them introduced herself as Cornelia Cornfoot. The bed next to Hermione laid Ophelia who was talking away about her plans for the next day, she seemed determined on figuring out a way to get the house crest on the robes her mother bought her over the summer. Her final roommate was Catherin Goyle, who was staring distractedly outside the window peering into the depths of the black lake.

"I'm Hermione Potter." She said quietly

"Of course, you are." Angelique waved her hand dismissively, "You've got the Potter hair. You'll have to let me do my magic on it sometime."

Hermione smiled in response, maybe Slytherin wasn't going to be that bad, she thought laying down in her bed at her dormmates and hopefully new friends followed. She tried not to think about her brother as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Good Afternoon ~

~Another update? I know who am i? ~

~ I am going back to university this next week and my updates will again become gross so I wanted to give you another chapter before I went missing or updated sporadically throughout the end of this year so I do hope that this comes to you in good terms. ~

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Great Hall**_

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1971**_

"Potter, Hermione!" she walked slowly to the stool before sitting down and the hat began to speak to her. James watched with a confused expression as the hat didn't immediately shout 'Gryffindor' like it had done with him. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slowly as he began to watch the scene with wide eyes. His sister looked as though she was patiently waiting for the hat to make its decision, but not discussing with it in any way.

"She's letting the hat decide." James stated with horror evident on its features.

They were nearing a hat stall and Hermione's face never gave anything away to James, she never had the thoughtful expression that he enjoyed so much, nor did it seem that she was giving it a preference, just patiently listening as it continued to speak to her about her apparent options.

Remus scoffed, "Is it really that important?"

"Of course it is, she has to be in…" Sirius started before the hat interrupted.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled loudly throughout the hall and James watched as her face didn't show the emotion that even he knew she had because she stayed seated until McGonagall whispered to her and she made her way to the Slytherin table.

His sister was scared.

"Bloody merlin." Sirius exclaimed, "Your sisters a snake!"

The sorting ended, and James began to pick at his food when it appeared in front of everyone in the Great Hall at the waves of Dumbledore's hand. Peter began to excitedly barrel into his food, as well as Sirius and Remus, but James couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing from himself. The amount of time the two had spent together wasn't as long as he would have liked, but she was always there, and now that she was gone, he felt the sadness of being alone again.

He looked up to see his sister listening to the girl next to her speak at a rate that should be monitored, the smile she provided to the girl didn't reach her eyes. The conversation around him was becoming heated as Sirius spoke loudly about his preference on Quidditch and another girl, Marlene? He thinks her name was, rivaled his opinions and threw some of her own out. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation that his new best friend was not backing down from.

"How dare you say that Cannons are better than Puddlemore you bint!" Sirius basically yelled

"A bint? A bint! How dare you black! The cannons are better because they have some sense!" Marlene yelled matching his pitch.

"Can't we all just agree to disagree?" lily pipped up asking. Marlene and Sirius both turned to her ans shouted a renounced no!

James looked over at the new voice and his eyes widened slightly at the green that laid in her eyes before shaking the confusing feeling off and began speaking to her.

"My sister told me once that you should stand up for what you believe in, besides there's not a likely chance that he's going to stop until she caves. I'm James by the way." He finished with a smile.

"Oh… Lily Evans." She replied grasping his hand, "Your sister? Is she not here at Hogwarts yet?" the gloom that James pushed down came back up in full command as he replied softly,

"Oh no she's here…. She's just…" he tried to finish but Sirius interrupted him.

"She's over there sitting with the snakes!" he proclaimed, pointing his finger in the direction of the Slytherin table where Hermione was currently picking at her food while the girls around her spoke, he continued, "Not really surprised though, she let the stupid hat put her there, serves her right. She was probably planning to be a snake all along."

"Sirius." James practically growled, "Leave her alone. Remember, you were supposed to be one of those snakes."

Sirius shrugged him off, "Yeah but look, here I am, I belong with you lot, your sister didn't even try and argue. That's a snake If I ever saw one." James sighed.

"It doesn't change the fact that she's my sister."

"It should." Sirius deadpanned.

"Our mum was a Slytherin, and she's bloody fantastic. _Hermione's_ bloody fantastic." James said seriously.

They all watched the impending argument in silence before lily got her courage to speak again.

"Soooo… Hermione is her name then?" Lily asked, "Are you guys twins or something?" sneaking a glance over to the Slytherin table at the bushy haired girl.

"Yeah were twins, I'm older though, by a couple minutes. That's what mum said anyways."

Remus scoffed, "What do you not believe her?"

"No no, I believe her, but Hermione's bloody brilliant, and she learned to fly in a matter of months. It took me a couple of years to get the roll down."

Lily smiled softly, "She must be pretty important to you yeah?"

James shrugged, "She's my best friend."

"Was your best friend mate." Sirius said with a smirk, "I'm here to fill the void." Making James laugh,

"Sure Sirius, I'd like that." James said getting out his revere again.

"Now back to quidditch McKinnon, I need solid facts on why you think that the cannons even have a chance at the cup this season." Sirius said moving on from the conversation.

James glanced over at Hermione's face once again before getting food flinged at him by Sirius making all four boys laugh and Lily to frown at their actions and scooting herself down next to her new friend Mary and Marlene.

After dinner was over he watched as Hermione followed her two prefects Lucius Malfoy and a female he didn't recognize out of the hall. She didn't even look his way and went down to the dungeons and James fought to ignore the hurt this caused his chest. Sirius clasped his back and began to tell him about how they were going to share a dorm while Remus and Peter followed behind with excited faces.

The Gryffindor common room felt just like home. It housed the familiar red and gold that littered his own home, making him smile. The large fireplace held the crest of Gryffindor and Kingsley Shacklebolt directed the boys to their dorms, separate to the girls where Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary made their way up the stairs. The familiar sadness came creeping back up as Remus tried to distract him.

"Mate, you got to cheer up. Everything will work out yeah?" Remus stated with a hand on his shoulder.

James breathed out, "Yeah, I guess."

They made their way to the boys dorms and marveled at the sight. Peter opened his bag to reveal a stash of the dinner that he had taken to apparently snack on before bed. Sirius plopped himself in his bed seemed to be in awe of his situation, making James laugh. Remus began to organize his various cardigans, and James started a letter to his mother.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _I made it into Gryffindor! I'd already gotten myself a few friends and the feast couldn't have been more amazing! How's the house doing? Surely something must have broken itself by now? Well I just wanted to write and tell you about 'Mione as well. I hope that you receive her letter soon after or even before mine! She's not in Gryfindor mum and I think that she is upset about it but won't talk to me or any of our friends. She ignored me during dinner and I don't know what to do. Sirius Black my new friend says that if she wanted to talk to me then she would. Wouldn't she?_

 _Oh, well, I hope that things are going okay without your favorite son at home. Miss you loads._

 _Love,_

 _James_

He sighed and folded the letter, giving it to his awaiting owl and watched it fly away. He felt Hermione should tell them about her sorting and that it wasn't right to tell on her like that. He watched the owl fly away as he turned to see Remus get hit in the face by the pillow that Sirius had thrown his way, complaining of the light still being on only for Remus to blame James and his insistence to write to his _mummy_ right away. James laughed and laid in his bed, trying not think of his sister.

 _ **Hogwarts Library**_

 _ **November 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

Hermione really felt alone for the first time since the start of the year. The girls in her dorm room were nice enough to her, but she assumed this was because of her last name and not directly because of her ability to relate and withstand their conversations about classes and the upcoming of being a young girl, which included gossip and the possibilities in the black lake, courteously of Catherine and her interesting obsession with the giant squid.

She was currently seated by herself in a far corner of the library, the light of the evening shining through the window that was closest to her. She loved this area in her old time and the love stayed present here and now, for the simple reason that if anyone was to begin to approach her she would be able to be prepared for the upcoming conversation.

She studied Horcruxes quietly going through the notes that were already in her beaded bag, she thanked Hermione everyday for being so prepared all the time and this included having the list that she needed to memorize and ultimately destroy before anyone else sees this list there would be a lot of unavoidable problems that she'd rather not deal with.

These last couple of months have been exceedingly lonely, James hadn't spoken to her, likely to the high influence of Sirius and that thought saddened her, she remembered be on good terms with him before his death at the Department of Mysteries and tried her best not to think of his childish actions, but the boys seemed to be going along with pretending as though she simply didn't exist.

After a few moments of reviewing her notes she looked and read again.

 _List of Horcruxes and their locations_

 _-The diary- Will be given to Lucius Malfoy, sometime in the beginning of the war._

 _-Ravenclaws Didiam – Currently in the room of hidden things_

 _-Hufflepuffs Cup- Will be given to Bellatrix Lestrange – Current Whereabouts?_

 _-Nagini – Not created yet_

 _-Slytherins Locket – Will be placed in the cave with Kreacher, stolen by Regulus Black_

 _-Marvolo Gaunt's Ring-Currently residing at the Gaunt house- What's guarding it?_

 _Harry- Not created until 1981_

She moved farther down.

 _Current ways to destroy a Horcrux_

 _-Fiendfyre, Godric Gryffindor's sword when encased in Basilisk venom, any Goblin made sharped item will do._

Hermione had a lot of work ahead of her and making friends with the Slytherins was a good start. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard soft footsteps nearing her, she wordlessly changed the notes to her charms assignment and looked up at the figure.

 _Pandora_

"Hello, you're Hermione, right?" she asked, she nodded in reply and spoke,

"That's me, Pandora yeah?" making the girl smile.

"I hadn't realized that you knew who I was but appreciate it nonetheless. I was wondering if you wanted to study with me and maybe join me and my friend out on the grounds this weekend?"

"Umm…" ' _What?' She thought, 'this was new',_ "I'd like that."

Pandora sat down in the chair beside Hermione and pulled out her half-completed Charms essay, "you looked kind of lonely, I thought that maybe you'd like some friends."

"Id like that as well." Pandora only smiled in response. They both missed the look of longing across the library where James sat with his three best friends.

 _ **Hogwarts Courtyard**_

 _ **November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Saturday**_

Pandora and Hermione made their way down the steps and out to the courtyard where Pandora was continuously looking for someone. After she glided to the center of the area, where the fountain stood none other than Lily Evans waved them over where she sat with,

 _Severus_

Hermione let out a small smile as they both sat on the ground across from them and Lily smiled brightly at her and Pandora.

"Hello Lily, Severus." Pandora wistfully stated. Severus scowled in reply, "This is Hermione, she's been helping me with my Charms essay and I asked her to join us."

"I wish no one had asked you to join us." Severus mumbled, and Lily sent him a glare.

"Oh! You're Hermione!" Lily exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you face to face finally. I haven't heard much about you since the sorting."

"Oh?" Hermione asked continued, "Yeah I'm James sister." Making Severus scowl again.

"That's to bad." Lily said with a similar scowl, "Him and his friends have been a right terror, they're all such toerags. Besides Remus of course." Making Hermione's lip quirk slightly.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't spoken since before the sorting." Hermione stated making Lily frown.

"What an idiot! Who doesn't talk to his own sister." Lily said a bit louder.

"It's not a big deal Evans, he'll come around eventually." Hermione stated softly, "Besides they don't want to hang around a snake like me."

Lily suddenly laughed, "God that's what Potter says to! You can't say that."

Hermione looked at her confused, "Say what?"

Pandora replied with a small smirk, "You called her Evans."

Hermione grew red, "Oh I'm sorry!" which caused Lily to laugh again and Pandoras smile to grow, while the scowl seemed to not leave Severus's face.

Once Lily's laughter died down she spoke again, "Just call me Lily yeah?"

The boys sat at the other side of the fountain planning their next prank behind the group of new friends and tried to ignore James expression as he took in his sisters words.

"She thinks I hate her…" James said quietly, Remus put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 _ **Great Hall**_

 _ **December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating her breakfast while listening to Angelique talk about how she finally got the charm down to give her robes from home the Slytherin colors. She looked over her outfit and beamed when Angelique did indeed have on her own robes that were littered with a dark green and proudly shown the house crest that matched Hermione's uniform exactly.

"That's wonderful! You've been trying to do that since the start of term." Hermione laughed, "We were going to kick you out of the dorm in January if you didn't get it before then, I do need my beauty rest you know." Hermione finished pointedly.

"Yet your hair still looks like you rolled around on said dorm floor before you came down here." The girl replied gesturing to the girls.

They continued talking as Hermione saw the boys make their way into the hall, James sent her a small surprising smile before going to his seat to start his breakfast, Hermione's heart soared at the gesture and returned it. Emma joined them and began to complain out her need of a seeker this coming season and Hermione spoke up,

"Maybe I could give it a try?" she asked making Emma stop and look at her.

"Don't say things you don't mean Potter." She scowled

Hermione blanched, "Of course I mean it! I wouldn't have said it otherwise." She finished with an eye roll.

"If you're serious, I want you practicing during the Hols." She replied with a stern tone.

"Umm… Yeah I can do that."

Emma smiled the stern look completely gone, "Then I'm looking forward to it.

 _Intense much?_

The owls flew in and a bright red howler landed right in front of Hermione, making Angelique move away slightly and Emma widen her eyes. The entire hall seemed to go silent, everyone looking at her in silence, waiting for her to open it. She looked at it in fear before tearing the damn thing open and her mothers voice booming through the hall.

 _HERMIONE EUPHEMIA POTTER! IS YOUR ARRAY OF QUILS BROKEN? BOTH OF YOUR HANDS PERHAPS?! I ASKED ONE THING OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BEFORE YOU BOARDED THAT DAMNED TRAIN AND OBVIOUSLY ONE OF YOU HAS SEEMINGLY FORGOTTEN_

Hermione never took her eyes off the screaming howler as James eyes widened from across the hall.

 _AND TO THINK THAT YOU WERE SORTED INTO MY OWN HOUSE!_

Hermione blinked in confusion

 _ANY SLYTHERIN OF MINE SHOULD HAVE MORE OF A SENSE OF SELF PRESERVATION WHICH REQUIRES TO WRITE HER OWN PARENTS SO THAT THEY ARE AWARE OF HER UNPROPER PLACEMENT SINCE WE HAD TO FIND OUT FROM THE HEADMASTER. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER AND I WILL BE GETTING AN EXPLAINATION FROM YOU WHEN WE PICK YOU AND JAMES UP FROM THE STATION THIS COMING WEEK._

The letter turned to the other side of the hall facing James.

 _AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR SISTER ALL TERM! WHAT KIND OF GRYFFINDOR DOES THAT MAKE YOU? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE BESIDE OURSELVES WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR._ Also, congratulations on Gryffindor James, your father owes me 20 gallons."

The letter then shredded itself as the twins looked at one another in horror, they were both in deep trouble when term ended this week.


	6. Chapter 6

~Good Afternoon~

~University is a trying time in my life, so bear with me~

~Halloween has come and gone but it is yah girls favorite time of the year so spooky time will be included in year two and as we go farther~

~How have you all been? Your comments have lifted me to have some type of motivation. I've been working on a story I'll probably never publish, my apologizes~

~This is mostly a filler chapter, but the next will be the start of year 2~

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Platform 9 ¾**_

 _ **December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Monday**_

The siblings walked silently towards the platform, Sirius following awkwardly behind them. The snow made noise of protest as they walked over it. The morning before they left for the hall, James invited Sirius to their home since he was apparently not welcome at his, Hermione assumed this was in result of his sorting. She had said nothing as he trucked along, surprisingly not commenting on her "oh so unfortunate sorting" as they neared the impending grounding that they were both surely to receive. When their parents came into view James broke the silence.

"Why didn't you write to mum and dad Mya?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders in response, before speaking,

"Didn't want Dad to be disappointed that I ended up a Slytherin." Sirius scoffed, and James widened his eyes,

"He would never Mya!" James insisted. She didn't respond as she walked swiftly to their mother as the woman engulfed her into a hug that his sister surely needed. Her perfume engulfed the small girl and she felt a shame that she had not written to the woman that welcomed her into her home. Her mother broke the hug and moved on to James as he let out a squeak of disapproval at her actions, their mother ignoring him and his protest entirely.

She faced her father and he had an expression in his eyes that seemed to be confusion and sadness, but not directed at her, but to the emblem that embedded her school robes. His eyes left the snake and went to hers and his expression changed to one of happiness, and he opened his arms after a moment of hesitation and she took them swiftly. They were silent and then he spoke so only she could hear,

"I knew you'd be just like your mother petal." Fleamont stated softly. Tears threatened to fall as she hugged him tighter, it would take him a while to accept that a Potter was in Slytherin but she his heartfelt words were enough for now.

"Come, Come, Best get you all home for the night." She motioned for them to follow her, "We've got a long discussion in front of us after all." She said, pointily looking at both of her children.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1971**_

 _ **Library**_

Hermione sat in the library where her mom sat in front of her, seemingly acting as though their conversation was nothing more than a proper meeting for tea. The boys were currently outside with her father, _not_ riding on their brooms, rather they were assisting Fleamont with the household chores that Nilly and Limely allowed James to do while Sirius and Fleamont watched with amusement at his inability to do things the "muggle way" as he put it. Since none of the three children were able to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

"So darling." Her mother started putting her teacup down, "Why in merlin did you not write home after your sorting?"

"I just…" she began, "I thought that you both would be disappointed since I was not a Gryffindor like James…" She finished looking down at her unscratched hands.

Her mother looked at her for a moment and sighed, "You know Hermione, I meant it when I said that I wanted a daughter." Hermione looked back up at her, eyes wide, "You arriving was a wonderful gift." Euphemia chuckled, "And I'm certain that I am the opposite of disappointed about your assortment."

"Really?"

"Why would I be? You've ruined thousands of years of Potter's being Gryffindor. I am beside myself with excitement over your father losing more galleons over this." She stated with a small smirk on her face, "Your fathers always been a little biased, but he will come around I promise, he did marry me after all."

Hermione smiled

"Now go tell your father about your need of practicing for tryouts next year." Euphemia said waving her off, "That should help you get ahead over your brother for his behavior."

Hermione stood up with a confused look on her face, "But I thought we were in trouble."

Euphemia chuckled, "I think me sending a howler to you was punishment enough for now, your brother on the other hand will have a few more chores to do. Understood darling?"

She shook her head in response, "Yes mum."

"Good girl, now scoot before Limely notices you're going outside."

She moved quickly, not wanting to be prevented from flying because of a house elf. She heard her mother behind her yelling something like _saunter_ and walked a bit slower but still walking a clumsy saunter as she went to her room to change quickly.

Practicing made Hermione feel free, it was something that she never experienced before as she refused to do so in her other life. As her father told her to focus on the snitch she looked around as her curly hair moved away from her face in the light of the dimming sunlight. This was always her favorite time of the day, right before the darkness of the sky took over and showed the beauty of the stars and the moon stood proudly in the sky.

The colors that invaded the landscape had always made Hermione stop and stare that she was able to look at in a slight awe. The orange that would blend into the rare purple that sometimes showed itself before the daylight disappeared completely.

She didn't understand why she was afraid of being in the sky in the past – or the _future_ of she was being real with herself, because it was beautiful.

Her ear twitched at the light fluttering of the snitch as it took her out of her dazed moment and whipped her head around to see it flying around her in excitement,

"Dad! Did you charm it?" she asked in awe.

The chuckle from the man in question made her look down at his gleaming smile, at being caught by his daughter,

"Yes Petal, I charmed it indeed."

"How?" she asked in amazement, "It's not trying to hide anymore!"

"It's simple darling… just a charm… I'll teach it to you sometime, after you learn how to use a quill."

She flushed at the teasing tone in his voice and lowered herself down to the ground before dismounting off the broom and looking up at him,

"I really am sorry." She murmured.

"I know Petal," he replied, "And I'm sorry… I didn't want you to feel unwelcome suddenly because of the house you were put in." he sighed, "You will be brilliant… even as a Slytherin."

"Thank you, dad." She said happily,

"Bring it in." he gestured at her, and it didn't take her even a moment to be pulled into his embrace as a tug of happiness took over her.

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1971**_

Christmas morning was interesting to say the least, well it would've been less interesting if Hermione hadn't woken up to James pouncing on her bed as if he was a wild animal, screaming as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup, it was 5 in the morning for merlins' sake.

The funniest thing though, was the muggle reindeer headband that he was wearing on his head. It glistened and lite up as her moved around in her bedroom, shouting that it was Christmas repeatedly. Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at his antics, and her remembrance of his future aminagus form.

She shuffled through her things as he continued to jump around, the antlers on his head, magically reacting to his movements, as if he was really a stag.

 _If only he knew._

She happily laughed and pulled out the muggle camera her mother had gifted her the night before and snapped a picture of the boy. He huffed and ran over to her, making them both topple to the ground,

"Nooooo! No one needs to know about this!" he yelled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Jamie!" Hermione squealed, "Get off you troll!"

He snatched the camera from her hands before removing the photo that she'd taken and threw it onto her dresser, secretly letting her keep the photo and snapped one of her laughing on the floor,

"Now were even Mya!" he stated proudly, scrambling away from his sister. His antlers stood proudly, making him look even more ridiculous than he did before.

She stood up from the floor and wiped down her pajamas, "Since you've now woken me up, lets go downstairs!"

"Yes!"

They both dashed out of the room and flew down the stairs, their mothers voice rang throughout the halls,

"Stop running you two! One of you wake up Sirius!"

They both laughed and kept going until they reached the living room.

It looked magnificent.

"I'm going to wake up Sirius!" James yelled as he basically launched himself back up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone to bask in her families living room.

The fireplace was already going making the room warmer in comparison to the rest of the house. The tree was large and was close to touching the ceiling but hovered only mere centimeters from doing so. All the ornaments gleamed from the glow of the fire, even the Slytherin crest that had been added just for her the day before. A few presents sat below the tree, waiting for the children to tear into them when the time came, and Hermione couldn't pretend that she wasn't excited for her first Christmas back home.

She _sauntered_ into the room fully and sat herself down onto the chair closest to the fire and did her best to ignore the whispers of Sirius and her brother as they made their way into the room.

Her parents joined in soon after and her mother announced that since everyone was already awake, presents could be opened before they sat down to eat breakfast. James yelled once more in excitement as a present was handed to him.

He unwrapped the gift and stared at the contents inside.

 _The twin mirrors_

"Mum what is this?" James asked.

"They are called Two-way mirrors." Their father spoke before their mother could, "They are magically connected, and will allow you to speak to someone on the other side, no matter where they are."

"Wicked!" James exclaimed looking at Sirius with a large smile before reaching into the box and pulling it out, not hesitating and handing the twin to Sirius, "Now we can talk all the time!"

Hermione smiled at the boys as Sirius spoke,

"That's so cool, lets try it!"

They played with the mirrors for a while, during this Fleamont handed a larger present to Hermione with a soft smile and the boys stopped their ogling at the mirrors and looked at Hermione's present with curiosity,

She tore the paper off and a broom sat on her lap in front of her, she had her very own broom. Not James's old one, her own broom.

And the best part?

It had the Slytherin house crest on it.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, looking at the woods detail and the bristles, "Thank you."

"You can try it out later today if the snow doesn't get to bad." Fleamont said happily.

"Yes, but for now were going to finish opening presents, and then we'll have some breakfast." Euphemia added.

They continued to open presents for the remainder of the morning, then ate breakfast as a family. As they talked at the table Euphemia started talking to directly Hermione,

"How are the dorms? Are they treating you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "My roommates are actually really nice, the girls have this weird obsession with my hair and Catherine Goyle never spots talking about the giant squid for some reason, but overall they've been great." Her mother nodded waiting for her to continue, "Emma Vanity wants me to try out for the team, and I met a girl from Ravenclaw named Pandora."

 _Best not bring up Lily… or Severus…_

James dropped his fork, "WAIT! They want you to try out for Quidditch? You'll only be a second year!"

"James." Fleamont sternly stated before smiling at Hermione, "That's lovely Petal, your mother and I are going to have our work cut out for us when we attend the games, especially when you play against each other."

The twins mock glared at one another before laughing and Hermione spoke,

"Emma said that she wants me to try out, she said, 'Having a Potter on the team would be beneficial.'"

"Of course, it would be!" Fleamont replied proudly.

The rest of the holiday's passed without to much grief for the Potter children and their actions from their first term at Hogwarts, and then they were back on the train for Hogwarts for their second year.


End file.
